fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Skip and Sqak Reboot Characters
This is the list of all the characters in the Skip and Sqak reboot series. Sunny Villa Islanders Skip Skip is the Main Protagonist of the series. He is a blue frog with orange eyes, and wears an orange baseball cap, fingerless gloves and sneakers. Skip has a cheerful, outgoing personality who enjoys the tranquility of Sunny Villa, has a huge appetite for mangoes, and loves being with his girlfriend Makayla. Ever since the day he was hatched in the rainforest, Skip has shared a close brotherly relationship to Sqak who was the first person he ever met when the frog came out of his egg. Skip is the strongest member of the Sunny Villa Island Defenders, being able to fight foes hand-to-hand with his bare fists. In the first game, Skip teams up with Sqak to save Sunny Villa Island which is being invaded by the menacing Lectroads and Emperor Dante. Sqak Sqak is the Deuteragonist of the series. He is a red bird with blue eyes, and has a feather-like hairdo on the top of his head. Sqak acts as the older brother figure to Skip, being more mature then Skip's goofy behaviour. Though he is unable to fly, he can run super fast than all of his friends put together. Blatly Blatly is a mischievous green spider monkey with round mouse-like ears and yellow eyes. He is the prankster of the gang as well as Imp's best friend. Though his friends enjoy his pranks, most of his silly antics get on Makayla's nerves. In the first game, Blatly is the host for the time attacks for every segment to offer Skip and Sqak a trophy. In the sequel, Blatly controls the turret to help fight against the Red Ants. He is also the Main Protagonist of the spin off game, Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace, where he and Imp try to save the country of Carnaga from the horrible Toxic. Imp Imp is a small, purple creature with red eyes and pointy cat-like ears that allow him to fly when fluttering. He is very kind to al his friends and is very cowardly. Imp is also the adopted son of Silvia White and Blatly's best friend. In the first game, Imp serves as the checkpoint to bring the duo back when they die during the levels. In the sequel, he helps his friends fight against the Red Ants. In the spin off, Northern Menace, Imp rides on Blatly's back through out the journey across Carnaga and helps the monkey by gliding him across gaps. Robin Robin is an orange swallow bird with light green eyes and dark green, and wears a white coat with a sports bra underneath, black gloves, white pants with a black belt and rubber boots. She is a mechanic, the niece of Ricada and Richard Riftin, and the oldest of the gang. Robin is the smart, independent member of the Sunny Villa Island Defenders. In the first game, Robin builds the Air Bullet jet for the duo to help them on their quest. In the sequel, Robin has remodified the Air Bullet to help in the war against Red Ant saucers. She is also the Main Protagonist of the spin off game, Robin's Jungle Rumble, where she tries to get treasure on Tatleeja Island along with her cousin Roberto. Makayla Makayla is a purple tree frog with white hair and blue eyes. She usually wears fancy dresses and gowns in the both games and the TV Series. She is also Skip's girlfriend and the organizer of the gang. Makayla acts as a sweet, kind hearted girl who acts like a mother to Skip. In the first game, Makayla hosts some of the secret bonus levels in the segments as well as showing the game's concept art. In the credits, she and Skip are seen having their first date picnic in the rainforest. In the sequel, Makayla takes control of the Road Lord tank vehicle to help fight against the Red Ants. Fluffy Cuddles Fluffy Cuddles is a small, yellow "Fuzmanian" (round-shaped, adorable looking creatures who grow sharp fangs when threatened) who is Makayla's pet. Fluffy has a toddler-like personality, like wanting to eat stuff that's unfimiliar to him and Makayla feeding him a bottle of milk. As a Fuzmanian, Fluffy grows sharp teeth and attacks those who threaten him or his friends. Her first appeared in Skip and Sqak Eclipse, where he tries to help Skip and Sqak save Makayla from the Klipsies. Mayor Cheatsy Mayor Julius Cheatsy is a white rabbit and the mayor of Sunny Villa Island. He wears a blue suit, black top hat, red fingerless gloves and toeless footwear. Unlike his original version, who is portrayed as greedy and selfish, Mayor Cheatsy acts as the wise leader of the critters. In the TV Series, it is shown that Cheatsy has a secret vault that has endless loads of money inside which Gizmo often tries to steal. In the first game, Cheatsy rewards Skip and Sqak with a Miracle Fruit for every three sets of Cheatsy Coins they offer him. In the sequel, Cheatsy gets locked up Red Ant's Caged Fortress until the duo busted him out. Silvia White TBA Roberto Roberto Riftin is a handsome yellow swallow who is the son of Sunny Villa's museum owners, Richard and Ricada Riftin, and Robin's younger cousin. He first appeared in the spin-off, Robin's Jungle Rumble, where he and Robin travel across the temples of Tatleeka Island to get some ancient treasure. Villains Emperor Dante Emperor Dante is the leader of the Lectroads and the Main Antagonist of the first game. He is a barbaric emperor who desires to conquer all the islands in the Peacific Ocean and turn it into his own empire. He sends out his Lectroads to capture all the small critters on the islands to make them work as their slaves, which was being successful until Skip and Sqak arrived to the scene and thwarted many Lectroads and saved critters. While the duo explored island to island, Dante and his adviser Vego have been constructing a machine called the Island-Tizer to destroy Sunny Villa in order for Dante to build his castle. Skip and Sqak eventually found out about this and rushed over to the Island-Tizer where they and Dante engage a battle which ends with all three of them falling to the lava that's powering the Island-Tizer. While the duo saved themselves from their fate, Dante falls and perishes into the lava which ends his tyranny for good. Vizier Vego Vizier Vego is a Lectroad sorceror who was formerly Emperor Dante's lackey in the first game. Later on, under Dante's orders, he fights Skip and Sqak at Amazonia Island by cloning himself with one of his potions but he was defeated when his magical staff malfunctions and sends him flying into a very far distance. In later games, Vego appears to be the new leader of the Lectroads after Emperor Dante's death. Vego continues making appearances in other games such as being a playable character in Skip and Sqak Racing, Island Fighters, etc. He also appears as a Major Villain in Sunny Villa Adventures, where he resides on a small remote island that he crash landed into after his defeat to which he named "Island Vego". Comrade Vexter Comrade Vexter is the short leader of the Red Ant soldiers and the Main Antagonist of the series. Vexter is a vile alien who seeks to take over every planet in the galaxy, with planet earth being the center of his "Vexpire". He has a massive army of alien mercenaries like Red Ant soldiers, Krubtucks, Buzzers, etc. Vexter first appeared as the Primary Antagonist of Skip and Sqak 2, where he and his army invade Sunny Villa Island and captured all inhabitants as prisoners. Skip and Sqak tried to fight off the alien invaders but were eventually overpowered and apprehended by the Vexpire Army. Vexter was going to have the frog and bird executed, but the Blue Ant army attacks the Red Ant prison ship which causes the duo to fall out into the. Since their escape, Vexter orders his army to hunt down and dispose Skip, Sqak and their pals. General Zarkia Grubber Grosser Dr. Hopkins Dr. Hopkins is sadistic mechanical jackelope working as Comrade Vexter's weapon designer. He is obsessed with violence and destruction, oftenly creating all kinds of dangerous weapons for Vexter to use. The antler on the left side of his head gets electrical when he gets excited, stressed, or angry. Dr. Hopkin's character concept is based off Dr. Frankenstein's Monster. Hopkins was originally a small jackelope who was a notorious troublemaker tormenting little critters with one of his pranks ending with him getting crushed to death by a crashing Red Ant saucer. The Red Ants took the dead Hopkins to their lab where they perform experiments such as mutating the carcass with radioactive ooze, adding mechanical parts, and stitching up most parts of his body. This story was used in the Sunny Villa Adventures episode "Science Fair Despair". Mr. Mujuu Gizmo Mincemeat Chef Bigmouth Ztitch Toxic Toxic is the Secondary Antagonist of Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace. He is a big robot created by Dr. Gearz to mutate several locals in Caranga to terrify all the other locals into buying Gearz's Muticypher in hopes it'll win back his status as a successful business bot. Blatly and Imp arrived to Carnaga to witness what Toxic is doing which leads to the robot sending his mutant lackeys after them. He is always seen smoking on a cigarette of mutation gas that he uses to mutate critters. Blatly and Imp later went to the evil robot's factory, "Toxic Co." (Sully's syrup factory) where they found out that the real mastermind of Carnaga's mutation is Dr. Gearz who commands Toxic to destroy them after they foiled his commercial only for his newly created minion to be destroyed. Sekton The Three Big Heads Commander Rynox Other Characters Dr. Gearz Dr. Gearz is a robot inventor and the former CEO of Fracas Fanctory. Although he was a villain in the earlier games, he's now a friend to Skip, Sqak and their pals ever since Skip and Sqak Adventures. In the first game, Dr. Gearz was hired by Emperor Dante who promised him a fortune to construct weapons for the Lectroads to defeat Skip and Sqak. When the duo arrived to his factory, Gearz attacks them with an incinerator machine but gets defeated when the incinerator explodes sending the robot flying out of the factory. Gearz's failure to eliminate Skip and Sqak leads Dante into ending the fortune deal which lead to Fracas Factory closing down due brankruptcy. In Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace, Dr. Gearz served as the surprise Main Antagonist. After the closure Fracas Factory, Dr. Gearz heads up to Carnaga where Skip and Sqak have been invited to star in an advertisement for Sully Bear's maple syrup. In a getting-rich-quick scheme, Gearz builds Toxic to mutate the critters in hopes that they'll terrify many of the remaining citizens in Carnaga to purchase his newest "Muticypher" product, thus winning back his successful entrepreneur status. Next, he breaks into Sully's syrup factory where he kidnaps Sully and freezes Skip and Sqak in a giant popcicle to later frame them for causing the mutations. Blatly and Imp arrived to Carnaga where they discover Dr. Gearz's plot when they headed to Sully's syrup factory (now under the name "Toxic Co." after Toxic's takeover). Dr. Gearz was going to film his Muticypher commercial but was stopped by the monkey and imp. In anger, Gearz orders Toxic to destroy Blatly and Imp but they were able to destroy Toxic. With his plans exposed to all of Carnaga, Gearz tries to flee the country in a zeppelin while holding Sully captive but the robot was shot down by Blatly and Imp. Dr. Gearz was then arrested for kidnapping Sully, illegally taking control of the bear's factory and causing a public outcry to Carnaga. Queen Beetrovie Queen Beetrovie is a minor character in the first game. She is the queen of the bees in Bumble Bushes which was being invaded by the Lectroads. Beetrovie was held prisoner until Skip and Sqak arrived to Bumble Bushes and rescued her. She also made an appearance in the Sunny Villa Adventures episode "Ballistic Babysitting". King Shelligas Douglas Digger Richard and Ricada Riftin Violet Violet the Venomous is a light-blue skinned treefrog who speaks in an Australian accent. She's the ninja of the Amphibious Island Defenders and can paralyze her foes with her venom. She first appeared in Skip and Sqak Adventures. TBA Category:Lists